Currently available folding chairs are designed to be used on level, even terrain. Any attempt to use the commonly available folding chair on sloping or uneven terrain places the user at risk of sliding or tipping over. Barring such a catastrophic accident, the user is still subjected to sitting at an odd, uncomfortable angle that matches the slope of the terrain upon which the chair is placed. This deficiency in current folding chairs precludes the use of a chair in many common outdoor settings, such as on hillsides overlooking sporting fields, river banks and lake banks.
A wide variety of chairs is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of chairs, for example, the folding chair disclosed by Marchesini in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,185; the adjustable fishing and camping chair disclosed by Gleckler et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,068; the adjustable leg fishing chair disclosed by Hardison in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,163; the selectable height folding chair apparatus disclosed by Taylor et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,220; the hillside chair disclosed by Wilson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,333; the universal adjustable chair disclosed by Wenzel in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,607; and the adjustable lawn chair disclosed by Vasconcellosin U.S. Pat. No. D356,899.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable chair device having the interconnected elements of seat; a back; four upper legs; two armrests; four flanges; four lower legs; and four grommets. This combination of elements would specifically match the user's particular individual needs of making it possible to provide a reclining means for sitting on an uneven surface. The above-described patents make no provision for an adjustable chair device having the interconnected elements of seat; a back; four upper legs; two armrests; four flanges; four lower legs; and four grommets.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved adjustable chair device having an adjustable chair device having the interconnected elements of seat; a back; four upper legs; two armrests; four flanges; four lower legs; and four grommets. In this respect, the adjustable chair device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a reclining means for sitting on an uneven surface.